Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889-April 30, 1945), an Austrian-born German politician and leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party, commonly known as the Nazi Party, was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 until his death. After the 1934 death of German President Paul von Hindenberg, he declared himself Führer und Reichskanzler, and ruled the country as an absolute dictator of Germany. Hitler's goal was to establish a "New Order" of absolute Nazi German hegemony in Europe, achieving this through seizing Lebensraum, or "living space," for Aryan people, rearming Germany and invading numerous countries in Europe; the invasion of Poland led to the outbreak of World War II. Before and during the war, Hitler's Nazi forces engaged in countless acts of violence, including the murder of more than 17 million people, 6 million of whom were Jewish. His death came by suicide as Allied forces had invaded Germany and Soviet forces closed in on Berlin. Hitler's caricature has appears in several episodes of Family Guy. Often appearing in cutaway gags, the Hitler character is played mainly for comedic effect, usually making him appear foolish or incompetent. In "Death Has a Shadow," a blackout gag features Hitler as a weakling visiting a fitness center and becoming enraged after seeing a buff Jewish man surrounded by beautiful women. In "I Never Met the Dead Man", an overweight man with a Hitler mustache selling German bratwurst takes over a vendor's station selling Polish sausage and plans to take over the next station selling Czech wieners. In "Holy Crap", he is seen playing cards in Hell with Al Capone, John Wilkes Booth and Superman. In "Death Is a Bitch," Death describes what life would be like had Hitler survived. The scene then cuts away to Hitler hosting his own late night talk show called Hitler with Christian Slater as a guest. Jewel, David Schwimmer, and Matthew Perry would also be guests. In "No Meals on Wheels", Peter builds a scarecrow with a face made in Hitler's likeness and places it at his front door; the purpose of the "Scarejew" is to scare off Jewish neighbor Mort Goldman who was frustrating Peter because he was borrowing his things and not returning them. In "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter", Hitler and wife Eva Braun were taunting one another preceding the ingestion of their poison pills. In this episode, Hitler is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. In "Untitled Griffin Family History" Peter explains his heritage by introducing Peter Hitler and, as Peter is Adolf's brother, Adolf is indirectly related to Peter Griffin. He was killed by Peter he was in his office he was playing with one of Hitler's guns and accidentally shot Adolf and his wife Eva. Here, Hitler is voiced by John Viener. In "Whistle While Your Wife Works", Jillian Russell declares he must be stopped. In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Mayor Lois Griffin claims that Hitler is plotting with The Legion of Doom to assassinate Jesus Christ to get taxpayer money for the sake of Lake Quahog. In "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air," Hitler briefly appears in a random cutaway gag, juggling fish while riding a unicycle. After a second cutaway, Peter is shown kicking Hitler's unicycle, causing him to fall off, then punches him in the face and explains the cutaway wasn't random after all. In "Road to Germany," Stewie sneaks into a laboratory in Berlin, Germany to smuggle uranium (to repair a time machine which caused him, Brian and Mort to travel to WWII Berlin. Stewie disguises himself as Hitler, and Brian and Mort as Nazi army officials. They nearly succeed with their mission until they run into the real Hitler. Hitler wants to capture and kill them, but Stewie and Brian break into a comedic skit until Mort pulls them away and helps them escape. In "420", Peter and Carter used footage of Hitler for an anti-marijuana campaign, but Fox News Channel owned the rights to Hitler's image, and didn't want anyone casually using Hitler. The success of Brian's screenplay in "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" is compared to Adolf Hitler's Mein Kampf. When a publisher teases Adolph about his book before expressing enjoyment with it, Adolph jokes about getting even with the publisher, Mr. Weinberg. In "Partial Terms of Endearment", it is revealed his would-be assassin was aborted, according to Abortion Madness!. He was mentioned in "German Guy", when one of his followers, Franz Gutentag, befriends Chris Griffin. Ryan Reynolds originally was headed to Newport, Rhode Island to film a movie about a young Adolf Hitler titled Hotler before arranging to have the filming done in Quahog in "Stewie Goes for a Drive". Peter posts a billboard comparing Mayor Adam West to Hitler in "Tea Peter". Stewie mentions Adolf Hitler as having a twisted childhood while preparing to torture The Simpsons' Nelson Muntz in "The Simpsons Guy". Jesus hints in "The 2000-Year-Old Virgin" that the best advice he ever received was to dump the middle name "Hitler" and just use the initial "H." Stewie gives money to a young Adolf in "Stewie, Chris & Brian's Excellent Adventure". Peter tries to remember Lois' birthday by comparing it to Hitler's in "Take My Wife". In "Christmas is Coming", Stewie points out that Hitler also kept a list just like Santa Claus. One of the kids at the ice cream parlor has a white supremacist for an uncle, who considers Hitler to be a great man. Category:Political Figures Category:Deceased Category:Live action appearances Category:Enemy characters